El Exorcista: Revelaciones
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Secuela NO oficial del filme! Cuando el Padre Conland investiga los hechos que llevaron a la muerte del Padre Merrin, se topa cara a cara con una maldad tan siniestra como ancestral: el demonio Pazuzu.
1. El Padre Conland

**EL EXORCISTA: REVELACIONES**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

_Basado en los personajes de William Peter Blatty_

**REPARTO **

Linda Blair…Regan MacNeill / Pazuzu

Stellan Skarsgard…Padre Joseph Conland

Max von Sydow…..Padre Lankester Merrin

Jason Miller…Padre Damien Karras

Kate Mulgrew…Dra. Louise Fletcher

**Estrella Invitada **

Richard Burton como el Cardenal

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**El Padre Conland **

**Brasil. América del Sur. **

**Interior de una vivienda. Tarde. **

El Padre Conland sudaba. La vivienda en la que estaba era un cuchitril con paredes de ladrillos sin revocar y techo de chapa, enclavada en mitad de una de las favelas de Río de Janeiro. El calor del Sol era agobiante y en la habitación donde el cura realizaba su trabajo de exorcismo, el olor a sudor humano, mezclado con heces era asfixiante.

Frente a Conland y sostenido por dos fornidos brasileños de piel tostada, un niño se retorcía, furioso como un animal. De tanto en tanto, maldecía al cura en una mezcla de latín con portugués. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, no se desviaban del sacerdote ni un ápice.

-¡En el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, te ordeno, espíritu inmundo, que salgas de este niño y te vayas! ¡Por la Gracia de Nuestro Señor, Jesucristo, quien fue crucificado y murió por el perdón de nuestros pecados, te conmino a irte y retornar a las tinieblas que están reservadas por el Señor hasta el Juicio, para Satanás y sus huestes! ¡Fuera, demonio!

Acompañando estas palabras, Conland rociaba al muchacho con agua bendita y blandía una cruz de madera enfrente suyo, colocándosela finalmente sobre su frente.

El poseído rugió, se sacudió y se desmayó. Había acabado.

El demonio se había ido.

Conland suspiró. Estaba empapado en sudor. Su sotana nunca se le antojó mas molesta como en esos momentos. Se derrumbó en una silla, exhausto, y pidió un vaso con agua.

Había sido un enfrentamiento duro. El demonio había dado batalla durante una semana, prácticamente. Pero ya había acabado.

Ahora, podía volver Norteamérica. A casa.

Lo que Conland no podía saber era que a la vuelta de su misión en Brasil, le esperaba otra difícil tarea. Una que requeriría de toda la fuerza que su Fe podía darle.


	2. El pedido del Cardenal

**2 **

**El pedido del Cardenal **

**Washington DC. **

**Tiempo después. **

Conland aguardaba en la oficina del Cardenal a la llegada del ilustre hombre de Fe admirando unos cuadros con bellas ilustraciones que representaban a Jesús en el Monte de los Olivos o en la Ultima Cena. Tan absorto estaba en su contemplación, que se distrajo y no se dio cuenta de que el Cardenal ya entraba en la habitación y le observaba con curiosidad…

-Padre Conland – dijo el Cardenal. El sacerdote dio un respingo. Se volvió y saludó al hombre con una reverencia.

-Su Eminencia – dijo.

El Cardenal sonrió. Lo invitó a tomar asiento.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo le ha ido en Brasil? Asumo que tuvo éxito.

-Por la Gracia de Nuestro Señor, así fue, Eminencia.

-No sea modesto, Joseph. Todos sabemos que fue usted el mejor discípulo que el Padre Lankester Merrin ha tenido. Tiene usted a quien salir.

Silencio. La mención de su difunto mentor en las prácticas de exorcismo hizo suspirar a Conland.

-¿Deseaba verme por algo, Su Eminencia?

-La verdad, sí – el Cardenal se puso serio – Es sobre un asunto delicado. Lo hemos discutido los demás miembros de la Archidiócesis y yo, con nuestros superiores en el Vaticano y… llegamos a la conclusión que, dado sus antecedentes como alumno aventajado de Merrin y exorcista cualificado por sí mismo, se le va a encomendar la siguiente tarea: investigar los hechos que produjeron el deceso de su antiguo mentor.

Conland pestañeó. _¿Entendió bien? ¿El Cardenal quería que investigara la muerte del Padre Merrin? ¿Era eso?_

-Pero, Su Eminencia… ¡El Padre Merrin murió hace muchos años atrás! – replicó.

-Lo sé. Y también sé que fue mientras exorcizaba al demonio asirio Pazuzu del cuerpo de la niña Regan MacNeill. De hecho, no fue el único muerto aquella noche; el Padre Damien Karras también falleció trágicamente durante el hecho.

-Pero lo que no comprendo es por qué investigar un caso que hace años que está terminado…

El Cardenal resopló.

-El expediente del caso Merrin nunca se cerró, no de manera oficial – le explicó – Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el demonio al que Merrin enfrentó resultó inusualmente… poderoso. ¿Cómo podemos saber si su maldad está terminada? O, por el contrario, ¿Qué pasa si ese espíritu de Satán regresa?

-Con el debido respeto, Eminencia… en los casos de exorcismo reales, una vez que la persona queda libre de la entidad, esta nunca más vuelve. Nunca más experimentara el afectado síntomas similares.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo. Veamos que tienen que decir las Sagradas Escrituras al respecto – el Cardenal tomó su Biblia. La abrió, encontró el pasaje y lo leyó – _"Cuando un espíritu malo sale de un hombre, anda por lugares secos, buscando descanso; y al no encontrarlo, piensa: "Voy a regresar a mi casa, de donde salí". Cuando regresa, encuentra a ese hombre como una casa desocupada, barrida y arreglada. Entonces va y trae otros siete espíritus mas malos que él, y todos se meten a vivir en ese hombre, y al fin ese hombre queda peor que antes…"_ – cerró su Biblia. Miró a Conland gravemente – La Palabra de Dios es clara: el Mal puede volver. Por eso es imperativo investigar el caso del exorcismo que le costó la vida al Padre Merrin. La vida de Regan MacNeill podría estar nuevamente en peligro.

-Comprendo.

-Padre Conland… Joseph… seré franco: si el demonio que se posesionó de la niña regresa, será para vengarse por su anterior derrota. Es importante que comprenda usted que está será una misión distinta a las que el Vaticano lo tiene acostumbrado. Está será una misión de vida o muerte.

Se produjo el silencio. Conland meditó sobre lo dicho. Tenia ante sí una gran oportunidad, la de descubrir por fin qué había sucedido a Merrin aquella noche, durante aquel exorcismo.

Aceptó el pedido del Cardenal sin dilaciones.


	3. Regan MacNeill, hoy

**3 **

**Regan MacNeill, hoy **

**Nueva York.**

**Días más tarde. **

El Padre Conland viajó a la Gran Manzana apenas un par de días mas tarde de su entrevista con el Cardenal. Según se le informó, Regan MacNeill vivía allí ahora desde la muerte de su madre. Era una bella muchacha de venti-tantos años, que colaboraba activamente con el Instituto Psiquiátrico Tuskin, el centro medico de salud mental más importante del país.

Según la directora del centro, la Dra. Louise Fletcher, Regan decía no recordar nada de lo sucedido hace tantos años en Washington, cuando su exorcismo se produjo. Pero Fletcher creía que en realidad sus recuerdos solo estaban enterrados o dormidos, en los más profundo de su psique.

-No es algo infrecuente – le dijo la doctora a Conland mientras conversaban en su oficina – Sucede muy a menudo en los pacientes que experimentan un gran trauma en algún momento de sus vidas. El cerebro simplemente se cierra. Se niega a expresar concientemente el episodio.

-Entiendo – respondió Conland. Pensó un momento - ¿Seria posible entrevistarme con la señorita MacNeill? Es imperativo para mi investigación relacionada con el trágico deceso del Padre Merrin.

La Dra. Fletcher suspiró.

-Normalmente, me opondría. Si bien Regan es una saludable joven, su mente podría tornarse inestable al rememorar algo que, al fin de cuentas, a nivel conciente no tiene acceso.

-Doctora, no es mi intención faltarle el respeto ni sobrepasar su autoridad como directora de este centro de salud mental, pero _necesito_ entrevistarme con Regan. Necesito algún dato sobre el caso que ella pudiera aportar.

Fletcher pareció meditarlo un momento.

-Hay una alternativa que puede usarse – dijo al fin – Podemos someter a Regan a una sesión de hipnotismo.

-¿Serviría?

-Solo si Regan misma lo acepta y está dispuesta a hacerlo. Yo no puedo hablar por ella. Si decide hacerlo, uno de nuestros expertos podría someterla a la hipnosis para hacerle aflorar los recuerdos reprimidos.

-Me ayudaría bastante en mi investigación – reconoció Conland.

Fletcher asintió. Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número. Habló con alguien un rato y luego colgó.

-Regan lo vera – informó al sacerdote – Acompáñeme.

* * *

><p>Regan MacNeill aguardaba esperándolos en el interior de una sala del centro medico. La Dra. Fletcher hizo las presentaciones; Conland estaba encantado de conocerla al fin en persona. Era una muchacha bella, en efecto, con un perfil igualito al de su difunta madre, la famosa actriz Chris MacNeill. La doctora le contó a Regan el motivo de la visita del cura y la parte que la involucraba de lleno: querían hipnotizarla para que reviviera los oscuros recuerdos de aquella noche fatal en donde su exorcismo ocurrió, en Washington.<p>

-Solo si aceptas hacerlo, Regan – puntualizó Fletcher – Si dices que no, aceptaremos tu decisión…

Regan miró a Conland con unos ojos claros, preciosos. El sacerdote le sostuvo la mirada, con esperanza.

-¿Usted conoció en persona al Padre Merrin? – le preguntó.

-Fue mi mentor en la Universidad Católica – le explicó él – Fui uno de los que asistía asiduamente a sus seminarios y clases sobre exorcismo, posesión diabólica y… bueno… ya sabe. Esas cosas.

Conland se había dejado llevar por la emoción al hablar sobre su mentor. Tanto, que tuvo que bajar un cambio. La Dra. Fletcher lo miró, ceñuda.

-No recuerdo nada del episodio – Regan suspiró – Lamento no poderle ser de ayuda, al menos, a nivel conciente… - miró a la psiquiatra – Quiero hacerlo.

Fletcher se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es algo que ha quedado pendiente en mi vida, la cual se la debo al sacrificio del Padre Merrin… y al del Padre Karras también – Regan asintió, con énfasis – Quiero hacerlo – miró otra vez a Conland – Lo ayudaré, Padre.

La sala fue puesta en penumbras.

Recostada en un diván, Regan fue lentamente inducida en un trance hipnótico por un profesional en la materia. Cerca, Conland y Fletcher observaban…

Cuando la muchacha cerró los ojos y su mente quedó en control del terapista que se encargaba de la sesión, este la condujo a su infancia, al año en que fue poseída por el demonio, en la vieja casa de Georgetown.

El relato que Regan contó del enfrentamiento entre Pazuzu y Merrin, ordenado por Conland, fue el siguiente…


	4. El ultimo exorcismo del Padre Merrin

**4**

**El ultimo exorcismo del Padre Merrin **

**Washington DC. Georgetown.**

**Interior de un dormitorio. El pasado. **

Pazuzu reía, y lo hacia a través del cuerpo de Regan. La niña estaba atada a su cama, vestida con un sencillo camisón blanco. Su rostro, generalmente dulce y angelical, era ahora una mascara deforme, una parodia de una cara. Su piel y sus labios lucían cuarteados y sus ojos eran amarillentos, animales. No se quitaban de encima del viejo sacerdote de sotana larga y alzacuello, quien con manos trémulas y avejentadas, sostenía abierta su Biblia.

-Vas a perder – dijo el demonio, con voz gutural. Merrin no respondió. Pasó las paginas de su libro, inmutable – Vas a perder… esta zorra va a morir y su alma va a ser mía. ¿Y sabes qué, Merrin? No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Rió. Era como si una hiena lo hiciera.

Merrin continúo ignorándolo. Volvió su vista hacia la puerta del dormitorio. El Padre Karras se encontraba afuera en ese momento, con la madre de la niña.

El demonio y él estaban solos.

Pazuzu se largó otra carcajada, quizás si cabe, más horrible que las anteriores.

-Vas a perder, Merrin – le recordó – Ya estas viejo.

-Quizás esté viejo, pero todavía puedo patearte bien el culo – Merrin cerró su Biblia y se sacó sus lentes. Sonrió.

-Déjate de tonterías, predicador – siseó el demonio, sonriendo a su vez. La suya era una sonrisa sardónica, burlona – Estas viejo y punto. ¿Acaso crees que esto va a ser como aquella vez en África? Te equivocas. Ahora será diferente a nuestro primer encuentro… ahora, te venceré y llevaré el alma de esta puerca a Mi Señor Satanás. ¡Imagina lo contento que va a ponerse mi maestro cuando vea que lindo regalito le traigo!

Rugió. Fue como si lo hiciera un león enjaulado. Merrin lo miró. Sentía el odio fluir por sus venas.

-Me odias, ¿verdad? – preguntó el demonio, divertido – Sí… puedo sentirlo. Me odias. Con pasión. Eso es bueno. Llegué a creer que bajo esa sotana estabas castrado.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – estalló el sacerdote, temblando de rabia e impotencia - ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a esta familia? ¿Por qué no dejas a esta niña libre?

-¿Por qué permite Dios el sufrimiento? ¿Por qué le pasan cosas malas a la gente buena? – Pazuzu se encogió de hombros – Es un misterio, Merrin. Tu Dios tiene unos caminos muy misteriosos para llevar sus asuntos. Oh, no me malinterpretes, no me estoy quejando de ello. Admiro realmente su despreocupación por las cosas del mundo que creó. Con franqueza, si yo fuera Dios haría exactamente lo mismo – hizo una pausa. La sonrisa animal relampagueó otra vez por sus facciones – y, ¿Quién te dice que a lo mejor no soy yo el mismo Dios haciéndose pasar por un demonio, para probar el alcance de tu Fe? ¿Has pensado en eso alguna vez, cura piojoso?

Merrin lo abofeteó. Fue a consecuencia de su blasfemia.

La sonrisa de Pazuzu se desvaneció, reemplazada por ira.

-¡Me tocaste! – lo acusó - ¡Te atreviste a tocarme! – gruñó.

El cura retrocedió. Estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que él había enseñado sobre exorcismos… se dejaba llevar por el juego del demonio, prestándole oído a sus mentiras y herejías.

Volvió a abrir su Biblia. Se colocó sus lentes. Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta del dormitorio. ¿Dónde estaba Karras? Era necesario continuar con el ritual.

Pazuzu habló. Lo hizo tal que atrajo toda la atención del cura.

-Voy a demostrarte mi poder – declaró – Ya que no me temes, comenzaras a hacerlo desde este instante.

Los ojos de Regan brillaron. Merrin quedó petrificado. Al rato, comenzó a temblar y a sudar. La Biblia resbaló de sus manos hasta el piso.

Un torrente de imágenes perversas comenzó a desfilar por su mente. Horribles pesadillas sobre la destrucción del mundo envolvieron al anciano.

-Conoce la verdadera razón por la que mi maestro Satán me envió a la Tierra – dijo Pazuzu – Observa lo que haré, una vez acabe contigo y con el idiota de Karras. ¡Haré trizas tu mundo! ¡Lo llenare de pestes y de plagas, tantas que todo quedara reducido a un páramo yermo!

-¡NO! – exclamó Merrin, aterrado. Se había desplomado de rodillas sobre la cama de Regan, envuelto en turbias imágenes de ciudades desoladas y de millones muriendo enfermos. Vio la maldad real de Pazuzu extendiéndose como un cáncer por el ancho mundo, provocando un holocausto de dimensiones colosales.

-¡SI! – Pazuzu sonó extasiado - ¡Cómo me deleitare arrasando con toda la raza humana! ¡No dejaré a ninguno con vida! ¡Sus almas serán tragadas por el infierno y atormentadas noche y día, por los siglos de los siglos! ¡Entonces todos sabrán que yo soy el Príncipe de las Tinieblas!

Rió. Merrin no lo resistió más. Las visiones eran tan apocalípticas que su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse en su pecho.

De repente, lo supo.

Pazuzu tenía razón. Estaba viejo. No podía detenerlo.

No podía oponerse a él.

-Quizás… quizás yo no pueda derrotarte… esta vez – jadeó – Pero… pero por Dios bendito, otro lo hará en mi lugar…

La risa del demonio lo acompañó mientras moría de un ataque cardiaco. Pese a no poder cumplir con su misión, solo le pedía a Dios que Karras tuviera éxito allí donde él falló.

…Por el bien de todos…


	5. La decisión de Regan

**5**

**La decisión de Regan **

**Instituto Psiquiátrico Tuskin**

**El presente. **

Mientras Regan reponía fuerzas después de la sesión de hipnosis, el Padre Conland meditó sobre lo que la muchacha les había revelado.

Conocía de oídas sobre el primer enfrentamiento que Merrin había tenido con el demonio. De hecho, fue ese exorcismo el que le dio la fama de experto en la materia y que lo convirtió en el sacerdote que el Vaticano mismo solía tener en cuenta cuando se daba un autentico caso de posesión diabólica.

Conland repasó esa vieja historia: Merrin, un sacerdote joven por entonces, fue a África, donde debió luchar contra Pazuzu por el alma de Kokumo, un miembro de una tribu aborigen que estaba siendo afligida por una serie de maldiciones inexplicables.

Desde el comienzo, Pazuzu había demostrado ser una entidad terrible. Según la historia del primer enfrentamiento contra Merrin, el demonio sumergió al continente africano en una plaga de langostas, solo como pequeña muestra de su poder.

En verdad, era un ser tremendo. Merrin debía haber tenido mucha Fe como para expulsarlo del muchacho y vencerlo.

Pero el demonio, como buen demonio que era, juró venganza contra el mortal que se atrevió a interponerse en sus designios y, años mas tarde, tomó posesión del cuerpo de Regan.

Conland sabía lo que seguía después del fallecimiento de su mentor durante el ritual para expulsar al espíritu maléfico de la niña. El Padre Damien Karras intervino y, de alguna manera, consiguió derrotarlo, salvando a Regan en el proceso.

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que oficialmente se decía. No había datos concretos sobre lo que Karras había hecho ni por qué había atravesado una ventana para luego, rodar por unas escaleras y terminar muerto con la cabeza partida, en la acera.

No los había, hasta hoy.

Conland deseaba conocer lo que Regan tenía para decir al respecto, como única testigo del hecho. Era fundamental y seria esclarecedor para su investigación. Si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, Pazuzu era un demonio apocalíptico, un ser único capaz de destruir al mundo.

El arma perfecta de Satanás.

Conland quería saber si efectivamente había sido derrotado esa segunda vez y así asegurarse que lo que el Cardenal le había dicho (que la vida de Regan estaba en peligro otra vez) no se cumpliera. Además de, tampoco, la amenaza que el demonio significaba para el resto de la humanidad.

Nuevamente, Regan tenía la clave para sus pesquisas, por lo que tendrían que someterla a hipnosis una vez más.

* * *

><p>La Dra. Fletcher se negó rotundamente a volver a poner a Regan bajo hipnosis.<p>

-No, no y no. Ya la hemos esforzado demasiado en una sola sesión – dijo - ¡Y usted quiere otra!

-Doctora, están en juego muchas cosas – le explicó Conland – Hay un riesgo de que la maldad de ese demonio y su amenaza no hallan terminado…

Fletcher negó con la cabeza. Miró al cura con severidad.

-La respuesta es _"no"_, Padre Conland. No abuse de mi buena disposición. Eso por un lado – la psiquiatra hizo una pausa – Por el otro, debo confesar que no creo en demonios ni en posesiones diabólicas.

Aquello dejó perplejo a Conland. Fletcher se explayó.

-Creo que lo que Regan experimentó de niña fue un episodio sicótico, con brotes de doble personalidad. Y que sus compañeros sacerdotes que la "exorcizaron" alentaron tales delirios.

-Pero doctora… ¿Cómo explica la muerte de Merrin? ¿Y que hay de Karras?

-Lankester Merrin era un hombre mayor. Murió de un ataque cardiaco debido a lo frágil de su salud. Damien Karras era una persona inestable emocionalmente. A lo mejor, ese desequilibrio que tenía lo impelió a arrojarse al vacío por una ventana y suicidarse.

Conland negó.

-No puede ser. Sobre la muerte de Merrin, ya escuchó con sus propios oídos cómo fue…

-Solo oí lo que Regan cree que fue. Todo es propio de una imaginación desbordante, propensa a la fantasía.

Conland resopló.

-Doctora, no puedo creer que alguien tan serio como usted niegue los hechos.

-Los hechos, Padre Conland, son que Regan MacNeill ha sufrido bastante – la psiquiatra, sentada delante de su escritorio, se puso de pie – Esta entrevista ha terminado. Le pido que abandone ahora esta institución…

-No.

Quien había dicho aquello con determinación no fue el cura. Parada en la puerta de la oficina, Regan miraba a la doctora, grave.

-Regan…

-Doctora, yo quiero colaborar voluntariamente con el Padre Conland. Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber cómo me salvaron la vida esos dos hombres… y también quiero saber si todo ha terminado definitivamente o puede volverse a repetir.

Conland estaba admirado del valor exhibido por aquella muchacha, pero la psiquiatra no dio el brazo a torcer.

-No lo consentiré – dijo, tajante – No expondré tu salud mental a otra recaída.

-Tengo 21 años, Louise – replicó Regan – Según las leyes, soy mayor de edad. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

-¿Ah, si? ¡Pues veremos que dice tu tutor legal cuando se lo informe! – Fletcher tomó un teléfono. Marcó un número.

Nunca llegó a hablar con nadie. Regan se adelantó y cortó la llamada.

-¡Pero…! – protesto la psiquiatra.

-¡Es mi decisión! ¡Es mi derecho a saber! – exigió la muchacha - ¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Voy a hacerlo!

La doctora le sostuvo la mirada. Al ver decisión en los ojos de ella, la bajó.

-Está bien – concedió, al fin – pero será bajo tu propio riesgo…

-Aceptado.

-…Y que quede constancia mi desaprobación al respecto.

-Aceptado también – Regan se volvió hacia el sacerdote – Hagámoslo, Padre. Sepamos como terminó esta pesadilla…


	6. El despertar del demonio

**6 **

**El despertar del demonio **

Otra vez, Regan fue sometida a hipnosis. El Padre Conland grabó en esta ocasión la sesión. Lo que sigue, es su reconstrucción posterior de los hechos del tramo final del exorcismo iniciado por Merrin y continuado por el Padre Damien Karras…

* * *

><p>Merrin estaba muerto. Cuando Karras entró en el dormitorio, encontró su cuerpo yaciendo sobre la cama de Regan y a la niña poseída mirándolo sin expresión. De inmediato, Damien acudió a asistirlo, pero se hizo patente que cualquier esfuerzo por reanimarlo seria en vano.<p>

Merrin estaba muerto y ya no iba a volver.

Arrasado por la dolorosa perdida, Karras lloró, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose el cuerpo del anciano. Le parecía injusto que todo fuera a terminar así, de aquella forma inesperada. Era totalmente injusto.

-Oh, mi Dios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – sollozó.

Alguien rió. Karras levantó la mirada. Pazuzu, a través del cuerpo de la niña, se burlaba de su perdida, se mofaba de su dolor.

Damien sintió la ira crecer en su interior. Casi sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Regan y la sacudió.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Maldito! – gritó.

Como toda respuesta, Pazuzu solo rió.

-¡Deja a la niña! ¡Vete!

-¡No!

-¡Deja a la niña, maldito bastardo! ¡Cobarde hijo de puta! ¡Pelea conmigo! ¡Conmigo! – rugió Karras - ¡Entra en mí!

Pazuzu dudó un momento. Solo un segundo. Luego sonrió y abandonó el cuerpo de la niña. Saltó como una nube oscura a Karras.

El cura retrocedió. Su mente se nublaba, sus sentidos se embotaban. El demonio comenzaba a tomar posesión de él. Viendo a través de sus ojos, Pazuzu observó a Regan llorando en el piso. Extendió sus nuevas manos hacia ella; pretendía ahorcarla y luego, usar su nueva morada de carne para ejecutar atroces actos, entre ellos, la destrucción del mundo, como su maestro Satán le había ordenado.

Karras seria el vehículo perfecto para desencadenar el Apocalipsis.

¡Que deliciosa ironía! Un servidor de Dios, convertido en un autentico demonio.

Sí, una ironía muy deliciosa…

Cuando sus dedos ya se iban a cerrar sobre la garganta de la niña. Damien hizo un esfuerzo enorme y retomó el control parcial de su cuerpo. El suficiente tiempo como para prestarle batalla a Pazuzu, darse la vuelta, ver la ventana del dormitorio y arrojarse por ella al vacío.

Todo parecía terminar allí, con Karras rodando por una escaleras adyacentes a la casa y cayendo, desmadejado, en la acera… pero entonces pasó algo… algo que nadie hubiera esperado.

Pazuzu habló. Y lo hizo en el presente, mediante Regan.

* * *

><p>Conland, la Dra. Fletcher y el terapista que conducía la sesión de hipnosis vieron como el cuerpo de la muchacha se sacudió con espasmos. Todavía en trance, rugió como un león y su rostro sufrió una metamorfosis.<p>

De nuevo, adquiría la expresión feroz de poseída: la piel cuarteada, la frente abultada y cuando abrió los ojos, eran amarillos.

-¡Santo…! – el médico encargado de la hipnosis tembló. Un puño se alzó hacia él y lo arrojó de un golpazo hacia la otra mitad de la habitación, donde quedó, yaciendo inconsciente.

Instintivamente, Conland asió con fuerza su crucifijo. A su lado, la psiquiatra se quedó helada ante lo que estaba viendo.

Pazuzu rió. Alzó el cuerpo de Regan en el aire, flotando.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – miró a Conland – Otro sucio y piojoso cura… pero no uno cualquiera. ¡Un discípulo de Merrin! ¡Que maravilla!

Sonrió, feroz. A continuación, volvió sus ojos de pesadilla hacia la psiquiatra.

-Oh, doctora Fletcher. Es un placer conocerla finalmente. ¿Ahora cree usted en posesiones y en demonios?

Fletcher no respondió. Estaba petrificada. Pazuzu rió.

-Bueno, creo que ya conocen toda la historia completamente – dijo – Saben cual es mi propósito, el motivo por el que fui enviado a la Tierra por mi maestro y como vencí a Merrin. Como, pese a su sacrificio, el idiota de Karras pretendió pararme pero solo consiguió retrasar mis planes… ah, pero veo que no entienden del todo mis palabras. Perdón. A veces me olvido de que Él los hizo muy limitados – Pazuzu chascó la lengua – Después de que Karras se arrojara por la ventana a una muerte segura, pensando con eso que me mataba con él, simplemente salté otra vez al cuerpo de esta zorra. El exorcismo nunca fue terminado. El ritual no fue completado, por lo que era libre para volver a ocupar mi morada carnal. Sin embargo, opte por permanecer oculto dentro de Regan, recabando fuerzas, preparándome para aflorar en el momento señalado, en la hora indicada…

"Me aletargué. No pude evitarlo. Es algo propio entre los míos. Muchos de nosotros a veces permanecemos años descansando pero latentes dentro de los cuerpos que poseemos y no actuamos sino hasta que la oportunidad se presenta. La mía lo hizo gracias a usted, Padre Conland – lo señaló – Fue gracias a someter a Regan a recordar su pasado enterrado mediante hipnosis que llegó hasta mí y me despertó, en la hora señalada y en el momento indicado…"

Conland se tapó la boca, indignado. ¡Había sido un instrumento del demonio, sin saberlo!

-Sí, lo usé, Padre. Considérese una útil herramienta que ya cumplió con su propósito. El mío no ha hecho más que comenzar…

La habitación tembló. La pared derecha explotó empujada por un poder invisible hacia fuera, abriendo un agujero enorme hacia el exterior.

Regan flotó hasta el boquete. Antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia sus horrorizados espectadores.

-Vuestro mundo está terminado. ¡Voy a acabarlo! ¡Lo llenaré de plagas y de dolores inimaginables! ¡Las calles de las ciudades se llenaran de cadáveres a mí paso!

Rió a carcajadas dementes y salió volando, desapareciendo en la distancia, en el horizonte neoyorquino lleno de rascacielos.

* * *

><p>La Dra. Fletcher se desplomó en un sofá de su oficina, extenuada. Mientras la psiquiatra miraba por una ventana, murmurando incoherencias, el Padre Conland telefoneó urgentemente al Cardenal y al Obispo de su Archidiócesis, en Washington. Habló largo rato con ellos y cuando colgó, Fletcher se dirigió a él…<p>

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- repitió, sin cesar. Había sido testigo de un fenómeno sobrenatural real y su mente, propensa al racionalismo, no sabia como reaccionar.

-Debo detener a Pazuzu – declaró Conland, decidido – Por mi culpa, ha despertado. Debo ser yo quien lo derrote. Acabo de ser autorizado por la Archidiócesis.

-¿Autorizado? – Fletcher lo miró, sin comprender - ¿Autorizado para qué?

-Terminar el exorcismo de Regan. Liberarla para siempre de ese demonio. Devolver a ese engendro al infierno, de donde salió.

-Regan se ha ido – la psiquiatra movió la cabeza – Volando – enfatizó, aun sin podérselo creer – Puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo ahora.

-No. Hay un solo lugar al que pudo haber ido – replicó Conland – un solo sitio: adonde todo comenzó.

-¿Se refiere a…?

-La vieja casa de Georgetown.


	7. El exorcismo final

**7**

**El exorcismo final **

**Washington DC. Georgetown. **

**Tiempo después… **

El cielo sobre la capital del país se oscureció. Un trueno retumbó en el aire, como presagio de la tempestad por venir.

El Padre Conland pagó al taxi que lo llevó a la vieja casa de la familia MacNeill. Llevaba años abandonada, desde la fatídica fecha del exorcismo fallido del Padre Merrin.

Era allí donde se libraría la última batalla entre el Bien y el Mal.

El sacerdote se apretujó el abrigo sobre su cuerpo. Un viento inusualmente helado azotaba la región y le voló el sombrero mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada de la vivienda. Llevaba un maletín con él; dentro, tenía los implementos para acabar con el exorcismo.

Apenas llegó a la entrada, esta se abrió sola, sin nadie aparentemente a la vista que la tocara. Conland dudó. Rezó una plegaria a Dios y entró. La puerta volvió a cerrarse detrás de él.

Pazuzu lo esperaba. Había hecho acostar a Regan sensualmente estirada sobre su vieja cama. Al entrar el cura, el demonio se desperezó como un gato, mirándolo con deseo.

Conland no dijo nada. Depositó su maletín en el piso y lo abrió. Extrajo los implementos y los atuendos propios para el ritual de exorcismo y se los puso. Enfrentó al demonio con ellos.

-¡En el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo! ¡Por el Cordero que quita los pecados del mundo, te ordeno, espíritu perverso, que abandones a esta mujer y dejes en paz a este mundo!

Pazuzu bostezó.

Conland le mostró una cruz.

-¡Oh, por favor! – el demonio meneó la cabeza, con desdén - ¡Ya deja eso! No te servirá.

Conland no le hizo caso. Continúo con el ritual recitando frases en inglés y en latín. Pazuzu lo escuchó por un rato hasta que, hastiado, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a una ventana.

-La verdad, esperaba algo diferente de ti, Joseph – dijo, mirando al exterior. Un rayo cruzó en ese momento el cielo, iluminando su perfil – Es lamentable que lleguemos a esto, ¿no te parece?

Conland no lo oía. Seguía con el exorcismo.

-Desperdicias saliva – Pazuzu suspiró. Se volvió para mirarlo. El sacerdote tenía la vista fija en su Biblia, mientras leía y alzaba una cruz – Basta ya.

Una fuerza invisible azotó a Conland y lo arrojó contra una pared, conteniéndolo allí, atrapado. Pazuzu caminó hacia él y se detuvo. Se agachó y tomó el crucifijo del suelo. Había caído junto con la Biblia.

La cruz humeó en sus manos. El demonio frunció el ceño. Al rato, el crucifijo entero ardía en llamas. Lo soltó, complacido, y volvió a concentrarse en Conland.

-Te haré una proposición – le dijo – Una oferta que no podrás rechazar. ¿Qué te parece eso?

-¡Nunca aceptaré nada de lo que me ofrezcas, monstruo! – exclamó Conland, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse de la garra invisible que lo retenía contra la pared.

-No hables hasta no escuchar – Pazuzu sonrió – Te daré poder ilimitado. Te haré inmortal. Serás el hombre más asquerosamente rico del mundo y el más poderoso. Todo, por una módica suma que puedes pagar: tu alma. Es poco, comparado con la grandeza que puedo ofrecerte. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Que te vayas al diablo!

Pazuzu enarcó una ceja. Al rato, rió.

-Un tipo testarudo. Me encanta eso en un hombre – el demonio le acarició la cara. Conland quiso apartarse de su contacto. Su toque era frío como el hielo.

-Voy a destruir tu mundo – declaró – Voy a arrasar con todo hasta dejar solo océanos de huesos. Esto es una mera formalidad. Quería darte una oportunidad de rechazar a tu patético Dios y unírteme, pero veo que eres igual que Merrin. Un autentico cabezadura.

Otro relámpago cruzó el cielo. Le siguió el trueno.

-Ultima chance y considera que soy benévolo: tu alma o morirás aquí mismo.

Conland negó con énfasis. Escupió al rostro de Pazuzu.

-¡Nunca!

El demonio revoleó los ojos. La fuerza invisible que sostenía al cura lo soltó.

-En ese caso… - extendió una mano. Llevaba una daga filosa en ella – Voy a tener que hacerte mucho daño.

-¡Regan! ¡Regan! ¡Sé que estas ahí dentro, que puedes oírme! – gritó Conland, desesperado - ¡Regan, necesito que hagas como el Padre Karras! ¡Lucha contra el demonio! ¡Expulsa a Pazuzu de tu cuerpo!

El demonio se burló de sus palabras.

-¡Eres patético, hombrecito!

-¡Regan, por el amor de Dios!

-¡Dios no está aquí, sacerdote! – la daga fue acercada al cuello de Conland. Pazuzu iba a degollarlo - ¡Y Regan no puede ayudarte tampoco!

-¡REGAN! ¡Regan! – insistió él - ¡Lucha por tu alma! ¡Lucha por tu cuerpo!

Pazuzu se echó a reír, pero súbitamente enmudeció de golpe. Retrocedió, acometido por temblores. Una lucha interna inesperada comenzó a desarrollarse en él.

Un temblor sacudió la casa. Las paredes se partieron, las ventanas estallaron hacia fuera. El viento se coló en la habitación. Conland se agazapó en una esquina, observando retorcerse de dolor al demonio.

_-¡No, no, no! ¡Atrás, zorra inútil! ¡Este cuerpo es mío!_ – bramó una voz inhumana.

-No. ¡Es mi cuerpo, mi vida! ¡Y tú me la arrebataste! – decía Regan, la verdadera Regan. El rostro demoníaco revirtió, su cara volvía a ser humana - ¡Me lo devolverás!

Comenzó a flotar en el aire. Todo volvía a temblar. Fuera, la tormenta golpeaba con fuerza la ciudad, vomitando rayos y truenos.

Pazuzu rugió. Surgió de Regan como una sombra. La muchacha cayó al piso, liberada, mientras el demonio se solidificaba y cobraba existencia física.

-¡Zorra! – Pazuzu, ya corpóreo, pateó a Regan. La arrojó al otro lado del dormitorio. Se irguió, cuan alto era: una criatura espantosa, con cuerpo de hombre, cabeza de león o de perro, con cuernos de cabra sobre la frente, alas sobre su espalda y garras de ave rapaz en lugar de pies.

Aquella pesadilla viviente se volvió hacia Conland. Estiró una zarpa hacia él y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo levantó en el aire, como quien levanta un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Voy a devorar tu corazón! – dijo el demonio - ¡Y luego, destruiré este mundo! ¡Me ocuparé en hacerme un trono con cráneos y que el tuyo sea sobre el que apoyaré el trasero!

Conland esperó la mordida fatal de aquella boca llena de colmillos apestosos.

Cerró los ojos y se encomendó en Dios.

Tuvo suerte. Dios lo escuchó.

Regan saltó a la espalda de la bestia, con un grito de guerra en su garganta. Le clavó la daga con la que pretendía degollar al sacerdote, entre los omoplatos.

Pazuzu chilló y soltó a Conland. Sacudió sus alas con furia. Intentó sacarse sin éxito la daga de la espalda.

Regan se reunió con el sacerdote. Observaron aullar al demonio, lleno de ira.

-¡Tenemos que acabar con él! – dijo la joven. El cura asintió. Tomó su Biblia del suelo.

-¡Hay que concluir el exorcismo! – Conland miró a Regan - ¡Debemos hacerlo juntos!

-¡Estoy lista! ¡No tengo miedo!

Conland asintió y entonces Regan y él finalizaron el ritual para expulsar al demonio de regreso al infierno:

"_Te exorcizamos espíritu maligno, poder satánico, ataque del infernal adversario, legión, concentración y secta diabólica, en el nombre y virtud de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, para que salgas y huyas de la Iglesia de Dios, de las almas creadas a imagen de Dios y redimidas por la preciosa Sangre del Divino Cordero. En adelante no oses, perfidísima serpiente, engañar al género humano, perseguir a la Iglesia de Dios, zarandear a los elegidos y cribarlos como el trigo. Te lo manda Dios Altísimo, a quien en tu insolente soberbia aún pretendes asemejarte, "el cual quiere que todos los hombres se salven y lleguen al conocimiento de la verdad". Te lo manda Dios Padre, te lo manda Dios Hijo; te lo manda Dios Espíritu Santo. Te lo manda la majestad de Cristo, el Verbo eterno de Dios hecho hombre, quien para salvar a la estirpe perdida por tu envidia, "se humilló a sí mismo hecho obediente hasta la muerte"; el cual edificó su Iglesia sobre roca firme, y reveló que los "poderes del infierno nunca prevalecerían contra ella, Él mismo había de permanecer con ella todos los días hasta el fin de los tiempos". Te lo manda el santo signo de la Cruz y la virtud de todos los Misterios de la fe cristiana. Te lo manda la excelsa Madre de Dios, la Virgen María, quien con su humildad desde el primer instante de su Inmaculada Concepción aplastó tu orgullosa cabeza._

_Te lo manda la fe de los santos Apóstoles Pedro y Pablo y de los demás Apóstoles. Te lo manda la sangre de los mártires y la piadosa intercesión de todos los Santos y Santas. Por tanto, maldito dragón y toda legión diabólica, te conjuramos por Dios vivo, por Dios verdadero, por Dios santo, que "de tal modo amó al mundo que entrego a su unigénito Hijo, para que todo el que crea en Él no perezca, sino que viva la vida eterna"; cesa de engañar a las criaturas humanas y deja de suministrarles el veneno de la eterna perdición; deja de dañar a la Iglesia y de poner trabas a su libertad. Huye Satanás, inventor y maestro de toda falacia, enemigo de la salvación de los hombres. Retrocede ante Cristo, en quien nada has hallado semejante a tus obras. Retrocede ante la Iglesia una, santa, católica y apostólica, la que el mismo Cristo adquirió con su Sangre. Humíllate bajo la poderosa mano de Dios. Tiembla y huye, al ser invocado por nosotros el santo y terrible Nombre de Jesús, ante el que se estremecen los infiernos, a quien están sometidas las Virtudes de los cielos, las Potestades y las Dominaciones; a quien los Querubines y Serafines alaban con incesantes voces diciendo: Santo, Santo, Santo es el Señor, Dios de los Ejércitos._

_Gloria al Padre, y al Hijo, y al Espíritu Santo. Como era en el principio, ahora y siempre, y por los siglos de los siglos. Amén."_

Al acabar de recitar todas aquellas palabras, Pazuzu gritó. Comenzaba a disolverse en partículas, las cuales eran arrastradas por el viento.

-¡No, no, no! ¡NOOO! – aulló, desintegrándose. No duró mucho; colapso en una nube de humo que el aire se llevó arrastrado hacia el exterior.

No quedó rastros de su existencia.

Los elementos parecieron calmarse. La tormenta del exterior perdió fuerza y se detuvo.

Finalmente, todo había acabado.


	8. Despedida

**8 **

**Despedida **

**Instituto Tuskin. Nueva York. **

**Horas después. **

Regan tomaba una taza de café. Estaba sentada en un sofá y cubierta por una manta sobre su cuerpo. Lucia agotada.

Conland hablaba por teléfono con sus superiores de la Iglesia, comunicándoles del éxito del exorcismo. Todo había terminado; el Mal fue vencido. Pazuzu había sido desterrado al infierno.

Cuando el cura colgó, se volvió hacia la joven, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

-Me duele la cabeza y algo el cuerpo, pero mas allá de eso, estoy bien – esbozó una semi-sonrisa con sus labios – Se acabó, ¿verdad? La pesadilla terminó.

-Terminó, Regan. Ahora sí. Al completar el ritual de exorcismo, enviamos al demonio al infierno, donde pertenece. Nunca más volverá.

-Me parece increíble. Como también pensar que casi sin querer queriendo, salvamos al mundo de paso.

Hizo una pausa, pensativa.

-Quizás así debía ser – razonó – Quizás todo debía terminar ahora, tantos años después. Y usted debía ser el encargado de hacerlo, de ponerle el broche a esta historia.

-No podía haberlo hecho sin ti, Regan – aseguró el sacerdote – Tú me has ayudado mucho. Fuiste muy valiente al oponerte a Pazuzu y al enfrentarlo.

Regan asintió.

-Supongo que ahora podré vivir en paz – dijo – Ahora que ya conozco lo que pasó y que le dimos un desenlace. Gracias a Dios que vencimos.

Conland estuvo de acuerdo.

-Sí, gracias a Dios, puesto que sin su ayuda, esta historia podría haber acabado mal para todos. Pero ya ves; Dios nos ama. Nunca nos abandona.

Regan lo miró. Sonrió despacio.

-Voy a extrañarlo, Padre. ¿De verdad se tiene que ir ya?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Mis superiores quieren el informe completo para cerrar el expediente de Merrin definitivamente. Pero no te preocupes, estaremos en contacto.

La muchacha se puso de pie. Le dio un fuerte abrazo al hombre.

-Cuídese, Padre. Es usted una buena persona.

-Y tú eres una chica muy valiente – Conland la miró con cariño – Adiós, Regan.

El sacerdote se marchó. La muchacha se desplomó de nuevo en su sofá, cansada.

Miró hacia la ventana que tenia mas cerca con aire soñador.

Una paloma blanca estaba posada sobre la cornisa. Le devolvió una mirada llena de simpleza y luego echó a volar, libre por el cielo.

Era una buena señal.

-Todo estará bien… todo ira bien – repitió Regan, despacio, y un rato después se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**Washington DC. **

**Cementerio. Tarde. **

El Padre Conland se arrodilló enfrente de la tumba de Lankester Merrin y depositó unas flores. Rezó un momento en completo silencio.

-Lo hicimos, Merrin – dijo al cabo de un momento – Lo terminamos.

Acarició la foto del anciano en la lapida de mármol. Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se las secó y se dirigió a continuación a la tumba del Padre Karras, cerca de allí.

-Descanse en paz, Padre – murmuró, depositando un rosario con una cruz sobre la lapida – Su sacrificio no fue en vano.

Conland se disponía a marcharse cuando un viento frío se levantó por el sudoeste. Una masa de nubes se arremolinaba allá arriba. Un trueno sonó en la distancia.

Se apretó el abrigo sobre el cuerpo. Mientras marchaba fuera del cementerio, el viento arrastró las hojas de los árboles, siseando.

Se venia otra tormenta…

**FIN**


End file.
